


〄 Unveiling Emotions Table of Contents

by TheRainRogue



Series: Unveiling Emotions [✓] [1]
Category: Bleach, Death Note (Anime & Manga), Katekyou Hitman Reborn!, Wolf's Rain
Genre: Comedy, Contest, Crack, Crossover, Drabble, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 10:21:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: Unveiling Emotions was a contest hosted on Quizilla by MinkyBlue a long time ago. While each fic can technically be read on their own, I highly recommend reading them all in order even if you don’t know the fandom, since they are kind of interconnected. This is a reader insert series, but the reader doesn’t appear in the first fic or so.
Series: Unveiling Emotions [✓] [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767463
Kudos: 1
Collections: Anime, Series, Sets





	〄 Unveiling Emotions Table of Contents

**Unveiling Emotions** was a contest hosted on Quizilla by MinkyBlue a long time ago. While each fic can technically be read on their own, I highly recommend reading them all in order even if you don’t know the fandom, since they are kind of interconnected. This is a reader insert series, but the reader doesn’t appear in the first fic or so.

* * *

  1. **[Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469456) – **tsuna & kiba [katekyo hitman reborn & wolf’s rain] / slice of life, fluff
  2. [**River**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469477) – tsuna [katekyo hitman reborn] / comedy, slice of life
  3. [**Ice Cream**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469495) – tsuna [katekyo hitman reborn] / fluff, friendship, slice of life
  4. [**Passionate**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469504) – ryohei & light [katekyo hitman reborn & death note] / crossover, friendship, slice of life
  5. [**Sparks**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469543) – haru [katekyo hitman reborn] / crack, friendship, slice of life
  6. [**Key**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24469582) – ichigo & hibari [bleach & katekyo hitman reborn] / crack, friendship, slice of life
  7. [**Desire**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482188) – tsuna x reader [katekyo hitman reborn] / fluff
  8. [**Letter**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482209) – ichigo & dino [bleach & katekyo hitman reborn] / friendship, crack, crossover
  9. [**Influence**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483010) – ken & mukuro [katekyo hitman reborn] / slice of life, friendship, crack
  10. [**Sunset**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483046) – crossover [bleach, katekyo hitman reborn, death note] / crack, slice of life, crossover, friendship



* * *


End file.
